


Hen Party

by FeeltheBerena



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeltheBerena/pseuds/FeeltheBerena
Summary: When Zosia’s hen party fails miserably, Jac takes it upon herself to give her a night to remember.





	Hen Party

Jac looked down at the invitation with a resigned sigh and pulled open the door to Albies. She had expected to find an unwieldy hoard of screaming women, but instead found Zosia sat on her own at the bar. Zosia only noticed her when she sat down in the bar stool next to her, but Jac couldn't deny the happiness she felt when Zosia's face lit up.

'Jac- you came! I'm so glad you're here' she had pulled her into a crushing hug before Jac even registered what was happening, but after a slight hesitation, wrapped her own arms around Zosia. Hugs were  usually reserved for Emma or disasters, but hugging Zosia felt familiar and comforting, not that she would let on.

'Yes, well- I was prepared to tolerate a crowd of screaming women for you. Where are they?' Zosia's face fell as she looked glumly into her glass.

'Well Bernie's gone, not that I blame her. Mo couldn't get here, Dom's ill, Morven has a test tomorrow and then I got half a dozen rubbish excuses. Only you cared enough to turn up' Zosia rested her head on Jac's shoulder, clearly just slightly drunk and rather 'touchy-feely'.

'Well, consider it a small mercy. When I was getting married, there was talk of a Hanssen look-alike stripper. Lets go back to mine and do something fun instead of moping around here.'

'Why Ms Naylor, I never thought you'd ask' Jac rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at her cheekiness. 

As Jac drove them home, Zosia sang loudly along to music and kept on whining at Jac to join in. She only conceded when 'Where does the Good Go' by Tegan and Sara, at first mumbling along, but was soon belting out the lyrics with encouragement from Zosia. When they pulled up to Jac's house, they were both out of breath from laughing.

Jac was determined to give Zosia, if not a night to remember, then at least the best night she could give her. She gave Zosia free reign over the home entertainment system while she started making Zosia's favourite carbonara. Zosia picked a cheesy rom-com on Netflix, mostly to annoy Jac, and went to get changed into some of Jac's pyjamas. 

Jac barely even noticed any of what Zosia was doing until she turned around to find her sprawled over her sofa with her hair scraped up and her makeup up washed off. She smiled at the familiarity of Zosia at home with her and how natural it felt. It was only when she came around to hand Zosia the plate of pasta that her mouth involuntarily dried up as she took in Zosia's long, bare legs stretched out in front of her as she wore only one of Jac's oversized tshirts. 

'Ah-um. Here you go- it's your favourite' Zosia grinned up at her as she took the food, secretly pleased that she had managed to momentarily have Jac Naylor lost for words. Before sitting down to eat, Jac also changed into a plain black t-shirt and shorts. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally mocking the bad film; when they had finished eating and were lounging lazily they began to rip it to shreds as if it was a sport.

'Really? Kissing in the rain? Cliched and ridiculously stupid- I'm sure they'll both have pneumonia by the time they decided to shag' Jac said, her lip turned up at the unappealing display.

'Right?! Plus she's so dependent on him; I'm pretty sure that she literally couldn't survive without him' Zosia snorted as the blonde heroin clung to her lover.

'You just know a man wrote this- I'm fairly certain the script called for a busty blonde, and then they just copied and pasted 50s sitcom lines in on the day of filming.' They both nodded, tutted and threw insults at the film until there came a sex scene, at which they both groaned.

'Oh, put it away love!' Zosia sneered as the woman revealed her breasts for needlessly long amount of time. They both cringed at the awful grunting and exaggerated moaning, as well as the lingering shots of the woman's body obviously and gratuitously inserted for male pleasure. They laughed for the whole film, while a tired Zosia laying her head in Jac's lap as she continued to mock the film. Without even realising what her hands were doing, Jac was running her fingers through a contented Zosia's hair until the film finished. When it was done, they were left alone in the dark with an echoing silence.

'Do you think I'm doing the right thing?' Zosia whispered, with her eyes still closed.

'Marrying Ollie? If you're happy with him, then yes.' 

'No- do you think that he's the right person for me? Do  _you_ think I'll be happy with him?' Zosia still lay in Jac's lap, although she had stopped stroking her hair.

'Honestly?'

'Honestly.'

'He let you down. When you were at your lowest and you needed someone to be there for you and it wasn't him.'

'We weren't together then' Zosia countered softly.

'That doesn't matter. Loving someone doesn't stop if you aren't together. What matters is if you think he'll be there for you if you end up like that again- can you trust him to be there if worst happens?' Jac could feel her old anger towards Ollie rising again; his sick, traumatised  (ex) girlfriend fell completely apart. He claimed to love her and yet he was nowhere to be seen as Jac picked up the broken pieces of Zosia’s life. Zosia remained silent, thinking about what Jac was saying.

'I don't know. You're right- I needed someone to love me unconditionally and stay with me through the worst of it and I could only turn to you. For years, it's only ever been you that I can trust to be there.' Zosia opened her eyes and met Jac's looking down on her.

'In sickness and in health. I'm a cynic and a bitch, but I don't think that those vows should be made lightly' Jac was stroking Zosia's hair again, hypnotised by her warm, kind eyes. 

'He let me down and he never even apologised. I didn't even think about it like that until you helped me see the way.' Zosia pulled herself up so that she was almost sitting in Jac's lap. 'It's always you who's there to catch me. It's always you who cares for me. Loves me- unconditionally' Zosia was whispering now, blood pounding in her ears as she gazed at Jac in wonder.

'I need to know.' Her whisper was barely audible, but as she leant towards Jac there was no confusion or hesitation. As their lips met, a thrill ran through both of them. Zosia moved so that she was now sat in Jac's lap and deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against Jac's lips. Jac held her tightly to her body as Zosia slid her hands into her hair. Everything about this kiss felt  _right_ making all complications drift into nothingness as they embraced, still kissing passionately. 

They finally separated, content to simply rest in their embrace with their foreheads still pressed against one another. Zosia smiled down at Jac, who returned a rare, completely unguarded,  content smile.

'Do you know now?' She whispered softly, closing her eyes for fear of rejection. Zosia cupped her face and looked at Jac with simple smile.

'Yes. When I get married, it should be with someone who loves me no matter what happens- I was scared to admit that it was you all along' Zosia smiled again at Jac, whose eyes crinkled with joy, relief and love as she pulled her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You mIght have guessed I'm a Berena fan, but I also really love Jasia, especially their relationship as Jac helped Zosia through her breakdown. I also wanted to experiment with writing for other characters that I love apart from Bernie and Serena - I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
